


Behind Those Golden Eyes

by SimplyCrazyBeautiful



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Boys Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyCrazyBeautiful/pseuds/SimplyCrazyBeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That morning they had met and Derek had to see the sadness and hurt in those beautiful eyes up close and personal and he knew from that moment on he wanted to be the one to always bring happiness and joy to those beautiful golden eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Those Golden Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be under 3,000 words so yeah theres that...

“Hurry Up Stilinski, Damn you've been in there for an hour and a half.” Shouted Jackson from his spot on the bed.

“I’m coming just give me two more minutes.” Stiles shouted back from the bathroom.

“I’m so making Lydia pay for this.” Jackson mumbled to himself.

“Jackson seriously do you have to be a jerk on his birthday?” asked Scott 

“Yeah I do, sorry McCall its in my DNA.” Jackson smirked as he got off the bed and slightly punched Scott in the arm, He jerked the door open to the bathroom and Stiles gasped trying to cover his chest.

“Damn Jackson a little privacy here please, I know you want my sexy bod but I think Lydia would skin us both alive.” Stiles yelped.

“Whatever can you hurry up please your going to make up late for your own party.”

“I said two minutes Jackson, Plus its my party I can be as late as I want, Its all about me anyways.” Stiles joked.

“ Hey Stilinski where did you get the big bruise from.”

“What Bruise?” Stiles asked Jackson.

Jackson turned Stiles sideways so he could see his back in the mirror.

“Oh I must have bumped into something, I don’t know, You know how clumsy I can be.”

“ Sure whatever you say, I’ll be downstairs.” he yelled taking two stairs at a time.

“Hey Stiles we are already fifthteen minutes late and I know its Your birthday but do we really want to make the girls mad.”

“No we don’t.” Stiles yelled putting his finishing touches on his hair.

Stiles comes out of the bathroom room dressed in a deep red vest with a black button down underneath with matching red pants, His hair styled like he just got out of bed but really took him an hour to get his messy locks to fall just perfectly and brand new shiny black dress shoes to finish off the look. He added the Rolex his father gave him for his birthday. The watch has been handed down through generations and Stiles was honored when his dad handed him the small box that morning.

“Damn man I think I might just turn gay for you yet.” Scott laughed as he took in Stiles’ appearance.

“Secretly I know you already have but you just don’t have it in you to break Allison’s heart so you settle for being my best friend.” Stiles says smiling wide at Scott.

“So seriously dude do I look okay or did I over do it.” Stiles asks gesturing towards his attire.

“Stiles you look perfect and I think Lydia might actually faint that you did it all by yourself.”

“Oh ha ha Scotty boy, you are hilarious.”

“So we ready to go?” asked Scott

“Yeah I just need to text Aiden and we can leave out.”

“ Shouldn't he be the one texting you, I mean it is YOUR birthday.” Scott bit out.

“Can we not fight about Aiden tonight Scott, Please I just want one good day with all the people I love around me okay.”

“Fine but if I see him stepping out of line shit is going to hit the fan quick Stiles.”

“There will be no stepping out of line on his part he promised he would do better this time.”

“Yeah he said that the other THREE times too.” Scott mumbled.

“Lets just go Scott.” Stiles sighed as he grabs his phone and shoots a quick text to Aiden telling him to meet him at the club.

They get in the car and Jackson Peels out from the parking lot of the apartment building where both Scott and Stiles live. Jackson does sixty in a thirty five lane and gets away with it because no one wants to deal with Jackson and his big time lawyer father. They make it to the club in under twenty minutes and Scott and Stiles are just glad they got there in one piece.

They both hate riding with Jackson because he always drove like a bat out of hell and always had this devilish grin on his face while doing it but the girls wanted to get to the club first so they could decorate so they were stuck getting driven by Jackson. They get into the club by the side V.I.P entrance, Lydia has pulled out the stops for Stiles’ twenty second birthday and he couldn't be more grateful.

They all needed this weekend together they were all in their final semester of college and things were getting very brutal. Majority of the time Stiles was so stressed out he forgot to eat but they had this entire weekend to pretend that they hadn't a care in the world.

When Stiles walked into their private room the girls had rented for him, He was surprised with confetti that rained down from the ceiling and a specialized Sign that said ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY STILES’ fell from the balcony. Stiles was floored at how much his friends had pulled off in such a short amount of time. 

He and Aiden had broken up about a month ago and Stiles wouldn't even let his friends bring up his birthday let alone plan a party but two weeks before the big day Aiden had called him apologizing and promising Stiles that he would never cheat on him again or lay hands on him and just like always Stiles took him back with open arms, hoping that this time things would be different. 

Lydia and Allison bear hugged him leaving him breathless when they pulled away. Jackson, Scott and Danny all pulled him into quick embracing and slapped him on the back. The only person that wasn't there was Aiden but Stiles pushed it to the back of his mind not wanting to ruin his birthday with his relationship problems.

Stiles was sitting back enjoying his time with his friends when a call came through his phone.

“Hello.” Stiles said not recognizing the number.

“Hey babe, hows things going.”

“Everything;s Good Aiden except your not here.” Stiles pouted over the phone.

“Look I’ll make it up to you tomorrow, I just don’t feel like dealing with your friends tonight.”

“They promised me everything would be cool tonight so please get here.”

“I’m Sorry Stiles but not tonight.”

“Aiden its my birthday.”

“I know Happy Birthday baby and I promise I will make it up to you.” There was a muffled sound and Stiles could have sworn he heard voices.

‘Wait where are you.” Stiles asked.

“Why?” Aiden shot back.

“I don’t know this number.”

“I’m with some friends, My phones dead.”

“What friends?”

“Stiles.”

“Don’t Stiles me just answer the question.”

“Look its your birthday and I don’t want to fight.”

“I don’t want to fight either I just want to know what friends are you with that are so important that you can’t come see your boyfriend on his birthday.” Stiles shouted

Stiles ignored the looks he got from his friends as he waited for Aiden to answer his question.

“Babe have fun at your party and I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Aiden whispered and then hung up the phone.

Stiles was pissed Aiden always tried to diffuse the situation when they started fighting, he always tried to make Stiles seem like the irrational one. Two weeks, Stiles thought. The asshole couldn't even wait two weeks before he started his bullshit again.

“You alright.” Lydia asked as she sat next to stiles.

“I’m fine just fed up.”

“Honey I begged you not to take that asshole back but every time he calls you up with that sweet talk you fall for it.”

“I know Lyds, its not like I do this on purpose its just I love him you know."

Lydia turned toward Stiles and cupped his face so that he was looking at her.

“Honey you are so worth more than that jackass gives you credit for, I know you loved him at some point but you have to step back and ask yourself are you really in love with him now because he sure as hell isn't in love with you.”

Lydia gave Stiles a quick peck on the cheek and stood up “Think about it tomorrow Stiles because tonight is your night and I want you drunk and happy before its all over with.

“You know anybody who would want to hook up with a babe like me.” Stiles asked with a small grin.

“Oh Hon I know plenty and when you finally decide to kick Aiden to the curb for good My guy still wants to meet you.” and with that Lydia was back on the dance floor with Jackson.

Stiles was curious about this guy Lydia was always trying to hook him up with. She said he was drop dead gorgeous and was kind of quiet and kept to himself but he was very smart and kind hearted when you got past his very expressive eyebrows. But tonight, He was going to have fun and not think about Aiden or the guy Lydia had him wondering about, He would worry about that crap later, tonight was his time to live young, wild and free.

He spent the rest of the night drinking and dancing, talking and catching up with his friends. More people showed up to his party and he saw Isaac come in with a pretty blonde girl. Stiles may or may not have yelled ‘You go Isaac’ which might have made Isaac’s cheeks turn bright red as he and the girl went to join everyone on the dance floor. Stiles danced with numerous guys and girls and thinks he got equally inappropriately groped by all but hey it was his night to have fun.

Stiles woke up the next morning laid out on a couch that did not belong to him. He blinked his eyes adjusting to the light coming through the window that he didn't recognize. He sat up quickly and instantly regretted it when he swayed with nausea and a headache that hit him when he made the sudden movement.

“Here Drink this.” Said a deep voice out of no where.

He looked up and saw the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. The guy stood about looming over Stiles and was only wearing pajama pants that dipped low on his hips displaying his deep V line and very naked chest. He had a chiseled jawline like a Greek God that was covered in dark stubble.

He had just the right amount of muscle lining his arms and chest and had the best six no make that eight pack Stiles had ever seen. The man was Beautiful Stiles could picture himself kissing every inch of his body leaving his mark with little nips and bites here and there, his mouth actually watered at the thought of it.

He could just feel the man’s stubble rubbing across his sensitive skin sending chills down his body and oh my god The handsome stranger now probably thinks he’s some kind of Pervert for staring and ogling his body for so long.

 

“Uh Thanks.” Stiles said as he grabbed the cup and took in the strong aroma of sweet smelling coffee.

He made some obscene moaning noises as he drank the delicious coffee, that had the handsome stranger looking at him with a weird smirk on his face.

“So not to be rude but who are you.” Stiles said licking his lips

“The names Derek.”

“Okay and not to be ruder or anything but why am I here?” ‘I’m having a hard time remembering what happened last night.’

“Well you were really drunk and my brother asked if you guys could crash here since it was walking distance from the club.”

“Whose your brother?”

“ Isaac well he’s my step brother but that really doesn't make a difference.”

“I understand.” Stiles said finishing his coffee and setting the cup on the table in front of him.

Thats when Stiles took the time to look around and saw his friends scattered across what he assumed as Derek’s place in the weirdest places. 

Scott was laying on what Stiles thought was probably the dining room table and Danny had stretched out across the Kitchen island with a pillow and a blanket. Lydia was wrapped in a blanket in one of the plush chairs on the opposite side of the couch and Allison occupied the matching chair on the other side. There was also Isaac and his girlfriend Erin or maybe he heard her say Erica he doesn't remember, They were laid out on a makeshift pallet of blankets and various pillows.

“So why did I get the couch and not the girls?” Stiles asked.

“Because you were the birthday boy of course.” Derek said giving him a small smile.

“Now that makes sense, I’m just hoping I can pull the birthday boy call all weekend.”

Derek laughed and folded his arms across is chest standing off to the side of the couch Stiles was sitting on.

“Lydia said you were something else.” Derek smiled.

“So how do you know Lydia?”

“I was a TA in a couple of her advance classes last year and She’s good friends with Isaac.”

“Oh okay I wonder why no one told me you were Isaac’s brother.”

“Lydia said it would probably freak you out, her trying to pimp you out to Isaac’s older brother.”

Oh my god no I would not have.” Stiles yelled face turning a bright red. “So how did we end up t your place?”

“Isaac called me at like 3 in the morning asking could him and a few friends crash at my place and I said yeah.”

“But you weren’t expecting all of us huh?”

“Lets just say I was surprised when I opened the door to a bunch of drunken college kids asking me where I kept the food.”

“Wow,” Stiles laughed “That sure does sound about right.”

‘Yeah I think you guys cleaned me out this morning, good thing I was do for a trip to the grocery store anyways.” Derek laughed.

“I can’t believe Lydia never showed me a picture of you because I would have defiantly been on board with meeting up with you long ago.”

“Is that right?”

“Hell yeah.” Stiles said a little too loudly.

“I think she did take a picture of me before for her contact list.” Derek said

“I can’t believe she’s been holding out on me I could have used that picture on those hot and steamy lonely nights of mine’s.”

Derek laughed out loud and Stiles slapped his forehead and sighed. “Sorry sometim- 

“You just say what comes to your head without thinking, yeah Lydia told me a lot about you too.”

Stiles let out a groan and laid back on the couch covering his face with his arms. Derek walked over to the couch and pulled Stiles’ arms away from his face.

“Lydia told me you were cute and adorable but she under sold just how sexy you were.”

“Really?”

“Yes Really.” Derek said smiling as he sat next to Stiles still holding his hands.

”Thanks and I think you already know how much I find you attractive being that I basically eye fucked you a few minutes ago and that I said I would use your picture to jerk off to at night.” Stiles sighed again trying to sink lower into the couch.

“Don’t feel embarrassed its cool, I like getting compliments from you.”

Stiles met Derek’s eyes and Derek leaned in closer.

“Is this okay.” Derek whispered lips inches away from Stiles’

“Its more than okay.” Stiles whispered back closing the distance between their lips and placing a sweet and gentle kiss on Derek’s waiting lips. Stiles turned his body into Derek’s as he deepened the kiss licking his way into he warm heat of Derek’s mouth. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck scrambling to climb on top of Derek’s lap. Derek opened his arms and allowed Stiles more room on his lap as he ran his hands up and down Stiles sides. 

Stiles grasped Derek’s shirt in both hands to get better leverage as he slowly started winding his hips down grinding on Derek’s pajama clad erection, The moment Derek felt the friction he moaned into Stiles mouth and tipped his head backwards gripping Stiles hips and thrusting up meeting Stiles half way, Stiles took that as an open invitation to bite and suck his way down Derek’s collarbone. Making sure as paid more attention to Derek’s pulse point, that earned him a slap on the ass and Derek’s hands gripping his hips so tight he could feel the imprint he knew he would leave. Their were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear when Lydia had awoken from her beauty sleep.

“Well somebody’s having a GOOD morning.” Lydia said from her spot across from them.

Stiles and Derek both froze, locking eyes and shared small smile’s before they broke out of their embrace. Stiles was painfully hard and by what he felt from Derek he was in the same boat. So as the group started getting up and moving around Stiles discretely draped his blanket over both of their laps and Derek gave him a thankful grin.

“So birthday boy did you enjoy yourself last night even though it looks like you had more fun this morning.” Allison teased giving Derek a quick wink.

Stiles groaned “Why is it your mission to constantly embarrass me girls, Why.”

They laughed and Scott joined Allison on her chair looking confused and raising an eyebrow towards Stiles. Stiles just shook his head and searched for his phone.

He had a ton of Happy birthday text and voice mails from his friends at school and work. As Stiles was sending back thank you text his phone rang and Aiden flashed across his screen. Stiles signed and slumped forward, what a great way to ruin the moment between him and Derek. Stiles excused himself from the living room.

“Hey Aiden.” Stiles said in a small voice as he walked on the balcony of Derek’s Apartment.

“Hey, Not too hung over are you.”

“No I’m actually a lot more clear headed then I thought I would be.”

“Well that's no fun, I hope you were a good boy last night and behaved yourself.”

“Excuse me?”

“One of my friends text’d me that you were being a little too flirty last night.”

“So.”

“What do you mean so, Stiles Your my boyfriend and I expect you not to be out flirty with half the town.”

“When has us being boyfriends ever stopped you.” Stiles bit out

“Don’t start Stiles” Aiden sighed

“Whatever Aiden, Was there a reason to this phone call.”

“What’s your problem this morning.”

“Nothing I just need to talk to you in person.”

“Fine meet me at your place tonight, I need to talk to you too.”

“Yeah, I’ll be there later.” Stiles agreed and before he could say bye Aiden had already hung up.

“So you still have that boyfriend huh?”

Stiles spun around and saw the look of hurt cross Derek’s face but was quickly masked by a blank stare.

“Its complicated.” Stiles tried to explain.

“See I never understood that about some people, either your with someone or not, no need for complications.”

“Derek I don’t know what you want me to say.”

Derek sighed and his shoulders tensed. “I don’t want you to say anything Stiles, I hope you had a great birthday.” Derek turned and started to walk off.

“Wait Derek please,” Stiles said grabbing Derek by the arm and pulling him back.

“Look can we just go some where and talk about this because I don’t think I can stand knowing that you think I’m some kind of cheating asshole.

“Stiles I don’t think thats a good idea aren’t you suppose to be meeting your boyfriend.”

“Yes but I just really want to talk to you now.” Stiles pleaded

“Stiles you don’t owe me any explanation I was the one being pushy with the kiss.”

“Please Derek don’t do that I was the one of kissed you and plus you asked first, So don’t act like I didn’t have a say in this.”

“Fine we were both wrong but I have to go, I’m going to be late for work.”

“Well can you give me your number so I can text you?” Stiles asked him.

“You can get it from Lydia.”

Derek walked back into the apartment to his bedroom where he got dressed quickly and stormed out of the apartment. Lydia joined Stiles on the balcony.

“Lyds I fucked up.”

“Why did you answer his call? ‘He hardly ever answers yours.”

“I don’t know Lydia, I really don’t but can you give me Derek’s number.”

“Look Stiles your my best friend but I like Derek and if you plan on staying with Aiden I can’t give you his number.”

“So you think I’m just playing with him or something.”

“No Stiles its just I know you and no matter what you always run back to Aiden and when Derek falls for someone he falls hard and I don’t want to have any part in hurting him like that.”

“Wow Lydia thank you for making me feel like an absolute asshole.” Stiles yelled and stormed back into the apartment. Lydia followed him closing the balcony door behind her.

“Oh no Stilinski you can’t make me the bad guy in this, I’m just stating facts.”

“So is this what all of you think about me.” Stiles yelled looking around at all of his friends staring at him during his lash out.

“Stiles calm do-

“Don’t fucking tell me what to do Scott, How many fucking times have you and Allison broken up and gotten back together and yet you all judge me on my relationship, Fuck you.” Stiles screamed.

“Yeah we judge you Stiles because its a shitty relationship,” Allison said back trying to keep her voice calm. 

“Me and Scott might have broken up a few times but it was Never because one of us cheated STILES.”

“Really Allison your going to throw that in my face.” Stiles yelled.

“Your the one that attacked us Stiles it was just a reflex, she didn't mean it.” Scott said keeping his voice even.

“Stiles I shouldn't have said that, Its not our business how you handle your relationship.” Allison whispered.

Stiles stared at Allison in disbelief, He knew they all knew that Aiden always cheated on him but they never said it out loud, It was just something they didn’t talk about and now with it being said out loud and put into the atmosphere Stiles couldn't deal with the fact that they saw him as some kind of dependent insecure boy who let his so called boyfriend use him and treat him like crap.

That was one of the reason Stiles never told any of them about how rough Aiden could get when the arguments got bad, Aiden would sometimes slam him against hard surfaces when he let his anger take over but Stiles was always able to diffuse the situation. They fought last week about Aiden flirting in front of Stiles and Aiden slammed him into the door so hard he got a bruise on his back, Good thing Jackson didn't ask any more questions. He loved his friends but sometimes he just felt like they just judged him instead of being there for him and supporting his decision’s.

Stiles eyes began to water and his chest started to tighten. His breath became shallow and his knees went weak. As he started to feel like he was losing his balance and the world was tipping over, there was strong hands that caught him before he hit the ground.

“Hey Stiles I got you.”

Stiles looked up at the person holding him up and relief washed through him.

He turned and stared at the man before he crumbled into his arms and sob.

“Please get me out of here.”

“Sure whatever you want.”

They walked out of the apartment with Stiles leaning into his side. On The drive to Stiles house they remained quiet. The walk from the parking lot and up the stairs was surrounding by ireely silence. They got to his apartment and Stiles opened the door.

“Do you want to talk about what was going on back there.”

“I really don’t, Can we just sit here for awhile.” Stiles asked him. falling down onto the couch.

“Of course we can like I said whatever you want but you sure your okay?” He asked Stiles.

“I’m fine just kind of tired and a little confused.”

“What are you confused about?”

“Us.” Stiles whispered.

“Why us?”

“I really don’t think we should be in a relationship.”

“What?”

“Its not a good relationship Aiden, I know it and you know it.”

“Bullshit Stiles, Who put this in your head.”

“No one put anything in my head, Like i said I’m just tired of this back and forth between me and you and you putting your hands on me is not healthy, You know Jackson saw the bruise on my back what happens neck time if one of the girls see it or my father, I’m tired of lying.”

“I love you Stiles, I told you its that sometimes the things you do just make me so mad and I lose my temper.” Aiden said

“ You love me like a friend and I always make it easy for you to come back, The temper thing is something you need to work on by yourself, You can’t keep blaming it on me and I can’t keep allowing you to.”

“Are you really going to bring up the past I thought we were starting with a clean slate.”

“I thought so too.”

“What does that mean?”

“What were you doing at Derek’s place”

“I was walking down the hall when I heard screaming and then I heard someone say your name and then I recognized your voice so I knocked on the door and some blonde chick let me in.”

“Why were you in the hallway of Derek’s apartment.”

“Because I was- “ Aiden stopped he couldn't finish the sentence and he looked Stiles in the eyes and sighed.

“Stiles I really don’t want to do this right now I just want you to feel better.”

“You know what would make me feel better Aiden, If I had a boyfriend who really did love me and didn’t fucking cheat on me at every chance he got.”

“Well maybe you shouldn't make it so easy to cheat on you.”

“WHAT.” Stiles yelled.

“You make it easy, Your so trusting even though you know I cheat and you always take me back so of course I’m going to keep doing it.”

“Wow Aiden I think its time for you to leave.” Stiles got up off the couch and walked over to the door and opened it. Aiden stared at him. Stiles got goosebumps when he saw the dark look of rage cross Aiden’s face, He knew that look all too well.

Aiden got up slowly from the couch and stalked towards Stiles. Stiles stood his ground never looking away from Aiden.

“Aiden whatever your thinking don’t because I’m done being your little punching bag that shit stops now.”

Aiden stopped walking once he stood directly in front of Stiles.

“I’m not going anywhere.” He said and jerked the door out of Stiles hand and slammed it shut.

“Aiden just fucking leav--

Aiden grabbed Stiles by his shoulders and slammed him up against the wall.

“I saw you fucking kissing Derek and you think you are going to dump me for cheating, You are out of your fucking mind Stiles.”

“Wait how did you see us.” Stiles said jerking out of Aiden’s grip.

“I was with Derek’s roommate last night.”

“What?”

“Her name’s Kali.”

“Her?”

“Oh yeah boyfriend I fuck girls too and thats why I didn’t come to your little birthday party with all your stupid friends.”

“You are just the biggest lying piece of shit ever Aiden, get out and let me go.” 

Stiles shoved Aiden backwards until he tripped over the rug and they both crashed to the floor. Stiles was yelling at Aiden to let go when Aiden’s fist connected with his nose and he felt this lighting pain crawl from nose and shoot to his eyes making them water instantly. His entire face was tingling with what felt like little needles as he grabbed his nose to try and stop the bleeding.

Aiden got off the floor and dragged Stiles with him. Stiles tried to jerk away but swayed on his feet, his head throbbing.

“I’m not leaving Stiles, Your mine and I’ll be damned if I let that dick Hale have you.

‘What are you talking about?”

“Derek, you fucking idiot, I know that bitch Lydia has been trying to get you together every since the first time we broke up but in the end you always choose me and that's the way its going to stay.”

“Do you know he had the audacity to turn me down, He said He didn't have any interest in a person like me, like he’s some kind of god or something.” Aiden shouted as he grabbed both of Stiles’ wrist and slammed them back onto the wall. Stiles cried out in pain as his wrist connected with the wall.

“Aiden what the hell is wrong with you!”

“We’ll see how superior he thinks he is when he find’s out your still mine and he can’t have you.”

“Aiden please just stop with the bullshit, You don’t want me so what do you care if I end up with Derek or not.”

“You don’t get it do you Stiles,” Aiden said hitting him hard on the cheek a couple of times. “If I don’t get to have you neither will anyone else."

Aiden kneed Stiles in the ribs and he toppled to the floor holding his side. Aiden went to grab for him and Stiles kicked him in the chin. Aiden yelled out, blood seeping from his mouth.

He dashed for Stiles pulling him up and slamming him into a bookcase, Stiles jumped out of the way as it crashed to the floor hitting the glass table on its way down. Aiden ran towards Stiles again and Stiles put all his power into his punch and heard his knuckles crack as his fist met Aiden’s teeth.

Aiden feel to the floor and Stiles cupped his bleeding hand. As he ran towards the front door Aiden stuck out his foot and Stiles stumbled forward and smacked his face right into the door re-injuring his probably already broken nose.

Stiles rolled over and got to his feet sprinting towards his hiding place behind his stereo and grabbed his gun, Hey the sheriff didn't raise no fool.

“Aiden if you don’t leave right now I have no problem with shooting you.”

“Hey babe come on You know I didn't mean any of this, I just got so jealous with seeing you with Derek I lost it, I am so sorry.”

“Get the fuck up NOW.” Stiles yelled waving the gun at Aiden.

As Aiden slowly rose to his feet there was a bang on Stiles’ door and then was kicked opened by none other than his father and two back ups.

“There was a noise compliant about a fight going on and when I saw it was your apartment I rushed over as fast as I could.” The sheriff said looking over his bloodied son’s body.

“Oh Stiles.”

Stiles walked over to his dad shaking, He fell into his dad’s embrace and let the blackness take over.

Stiles was in and out of consciousness his first few hours at the hospital but during one of the short times he was awake he made his dad promise not to let any of his friends see him like this. The Sheriff didn't question him about why and agreed.

Stiles stayed at the hospital and was observed over night. He had a broken nose, a mild concussion and three bruised ribs and a lot of cuts and scrapes he acquired when he fell in the pool of shattered glass left behind by his once intact glass table.

Stiles was released from the hospital and was glad to be on his way home. He still had to take it easy but he was glad to out of the hospital. His dad gave him his phone and when he turned it on he had at least thirty missed calls and double that in text messages, He wasn’t ready to face his friends so he cut his phone back off, took his pain medication and sleep on and off for three days.

The Sheriff checked on him every few hours but never pushed with wanting to talk about what had happened between him and Aiden.

Stiles face was still black and purple and so was most of his torso, So to dodge questions from the citizens of Beacon Hills and to make sure he wouldn’t run into any of his friends he drove two towns over to go grocery shopping for him and his father.

Stiles was rounding the corner of the cereal aisle when he ran dead into someone. The blow he took to his ribs had him hissing in pain, dropping his groceries and cradling his side.

“I’m so sorry.”

Stiles froze at the familiar voice. He slowly straightened back up and looked into the eyes of Derek Hale.

“Uh no it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going.” Stiles said and he turned to make a quick get away but was stopped by Derek’s tight grip on his arm. Stiles looked down at his hand and Derek quickly loosened his grip.

“I’m sorry but I just really want to talk to you.”

“Yeah like I wanted to talk to you that morning.” Derek nodded slowly and sadness took over his face.

“I handled that all wrong and I understand if you never forgive me its just I thought I was going to finally get my chance with you and then- Derek sighed before finishing his sentence. 

‘Stiles its still no excuse for the way I treated you and I really just want to make sure your alright I heard what happened and if I had just talked to you maybe it might have never happened.”

“Derek you barely know me enough to try and take the blame for something you had no power in.:

“But I want to know you that much and if you give me a chance I swear I’ll make it up to you.”

“Derek stop, You have no reason to make anything up for me.”

Derek slumped his shoulders and started backing away from Stiles, It was now Stiles’ turn to stop Derek.

‘Wait, You didn't let me finish, I’m not mad at you and you have no reason to feel sorry or guilty or whatever the hell it is you feel you did wrong, just stop.”

“I’m sorr-

“Derek I swear say it again and I will never let you kiss me again.”

Derek looked up and met Stiles’ eyes and started grinning ear from ear.Derek took Stiles’ hand in his and they started their way towards the cash registers.

“Why did you turn him down?”

“What?”

“He told me he asked you out and you turned him down and I’m asking you why?”

“Who are you talking about Stiles?”

“Aiden, Derek.”

“I knew he was an asshole, I heard about him all around campus and I didn’t like his hoiler than thou attitude and I didn’t want to associate my self with him at all.”

“See I knew that too and I still choose to be with him, what a dumbass right, Guess my friends were right about me all along.”

“Right about what?”

“That I’m a dependent idiot who lets his boyfriend use and abuse him and still goes back.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not what they think of you, they just want whats best for you.”

“How do you know what they want for me Derek?”

“My little brother is one of your friends remember, He’s been so worried about you and he told me how you’ve been avoiding them which is why I’m guessing your buying your groceries two towns over.”

“I don’t know how to face them. I mean they told me to my face every chance they got about how bad Aiden was for me and then I turn around and get my ass kicked by the guy and I really don’t want to see the ‘I told You So’ look in any of their eyes, I don’t think I could take it.”

“Stiles these people are your best friends, Do you honestly think they would think such thing and if you do you really need to sit down and sort that mess of a brain of yours because they love you and are worried sick and they think they did something wrong and that your pissed at them since you refuse to see them.”

“I’ll talk to them... Soon.”

“I get it Stiles I do but I think you should just talk to them.”

“I don’t know why you want me.”

“I know exactly why I want you and thats all that matter but I might tell you why after you put your big boy pants on and finally talk to your friends.”

“So this is what I should expect going into this relationship.” Stiles asked stopping on the driver side of his jeep.

“Oh baby this ain’t the half of it.” Derek smirked gently pushing Stiles up against the jeep.

“You don’t scare me Derek Hale.” Stiles said as grabbed Derek’s jacket and swung him around pinning him to the jeep. Derek laughed as he took Stiles face smashing their lips together in a hot and sloppy short kiss.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Derek laughed smacking Stiles ass and walking to his Camero.

 

**********************

 

It had been a month since Stiles and Derek stated dating.

It had also been a month since he had last talked to any of his friends.

Derek told him that he should stop being a baby and go to them but Stiles was scared at how they would react. He did just kind of drop them when they were only trying to look out for him.

So he made up his mind and called Scott first.

“Stiles?” Scott answered unsure of who was on the other line.

“Hey Scotty boy can you talk.”

“I think I should be asking you that question.”

“Look I know I have been a asshole by ignoring you guys and I want to make it up to you and invite you all over for a hang out session at Derek’s this weekend if any of you are free.”

“Isaac told me you two were dating just wish I had heard it from my best friend.”

“Scotty I truly am sorry and I will try and explain everything to you this weekend if you can find it in your heart to forgive me.”

“Enough with the mushy crap Stilinski, We were all going to the movies so we can just rearrange our plans and I’m sure we all want to know why you’ve been nothing but an asshole this past month to us.”

“Thanks Scott, I’ll talk to you then okay.”

“Okay Stiles.”

They hung up and Stiles felt this weight lift off his shoulders, How could he have been so dumb thinking so poorly of his friends.

That Friday morning Stiles was antsy. He couldn’t sit still an he felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

What if his friends didn’t accept his apology what if they all hated him for dropping them like they meant nothing to him and oh god what would Lydia do to him. She was the one he went to with everything how would she forgive him for what he did to her.

Derek tried his best to keep Stiles calm but it was a failed effort the more Derek tried the more resistant Stiles got.

Scott and Allison showed up to Derek’s first. Stiles walked into the living room and there they were, The two people he attacked verbally for telling him the truth.

“Hi Stiles.” Allison said never breaking eye contact.

“Hey Allison, How are you.”

“I’m good, I just miss laughing with you.”

“Hey I make you laugh.” Scott said sounding offended

“Yeah you do honey but its not the same as it is with Stiles.” Allison giggled.

“Whatever.” Scott puffed

“So are the other guys joining us?” Stiles asked nervously.

“Yeah, They should be here in about ten minutes.” Allison answered

Stiles offered Allison and Scott water bottles while they sat and waited for the others to arrive but of course Stiles couldn’t sit still for too long so he keep getting up and looking out the windows. He constantly ran his fingers through his face and scratched at his jawline. Then he began checking his phone every three seconds.

“Oh my God Stiles STOP!” Scott yelled out after about five minutes of Stiles’ antics.

“Sorry Scott I’m just a little wired up today.”

“Yeah I can tell just calm down would you.”

“Its okay Stiles your nerves are normal but I promise everything will be okay.” Allison said going to sit next to Stiles and put her hands over his.

Stiles started to calm down when the doorbell rung and his heart rate shot up once again. He ran to the bathroom and started dry heaving over the toilet. Scott ran after him and knocked on the bathroom door.

“Stiles let me in.”

“No Scott, I’m fine just give me a minute.”

“Yeah you sure sound fine.”

“Oh how I missed your sarcasm Scotty Boy.”

Scott laughed and slowly opened the bathroom door. Stiles was sitting on the edge of the bathtub trying to calm his breathing. Scott walked over to him and grabbed his shoulders.

“Hey Stiles calm down man whats wrong.”

“Do you guys forgive me.”

“Of course we do Stiles we just wanted to make you pay a little for shutting us out, We never wanted you to think that we wouldn’t forgive.”

“Thats right Stiles we love you.” Allison said from the spot she had taken next to the bathroom door.

They were making their way back into the living room when Derek walked into the door, arms filled with way too many pizza boxes. Derek sat the pizza’s on the dining room table, He met Stiles’ eyes and asked Scott and Allison if he could have a moment alone with Stiles. They agreed and went to get the rest of the snacks out of Derek’s car.

“Baby whats wrong.” Derek said pulling Stiles into his arms.

“Nothing I just let my nerves get the best of me but Scott and Allison made it okay.”

“You sure? Is there anything else I can do for you.”

“There’s always something you can do for me but I don’t want to scar Scott and Allison for life.”

Derek laughed and wrapped his arms tight around the small of Stiles’ back pulling them flush together. Stiles grabbed the back of Derek’s neck pulling him into a slow and sweet kiss that quickly turned into a wet open mouth kiss as Derek pushed them backwards until Stiles softy hit the wall. Stiles open his mouth gladly letting Derek take what he wanted from Stiles. As Stiles pushed his hips forward Derek got the cue and slotted his thigh between Stiles legs pushing forcefully giving them both the friction they so desperately needed. As the kiss deepened Stiles found himself unable to stop making the obscene noises he knew were coming from his mouth.

Derek grabbed Stiles by the hair turning his head so he had better access to Stiles' neck biting nips from his pulse point down to his collarbone and licking away the sting they left behind. Stiles wanted badly to take this in the bedroom but his mind cleared of the fuzzy haze Derek always seemed to put him in the minute he opened his eyes and saw all of his friends standing in the doorway looking back at them.

Scott and Jackson looked away the moment Stiles spotted them but the Girls and Danny keep starring with those know it all smirks written all over their faces.

“Derek, oh god Derek, babe stop we have company.” Stiles said trying to clear his throat. Stiles felt Derek tense under his arms. Derek untangled them and tried fixing himself before he turned around and greeted everyone into the house.

“Stilinski you are forgiven as long as you and Derek keep letting me watch your hot and steamy sexy times.” Lydia joked as she walked into the house and sat firmly on the couch. The rest of the gang followed some not meeting Derek or Stiles’ eyes.

“God Lyds how I have missed you.” Stiles laughed cutting the tension in the air.

“Whatever Stilinski just make sure that you never have to miss me like that again.”

“So Stiles are you going to tell us what happened and why you choose to not take to us for a month in a half." Scott said in a serious tone.

“Scotty boy I thought you would have forgotten about that.’ Stiles joked nervously.

“Stiles.” 

“Okay, Okay, Look the big fight between me and Aiden it wasn't the first time things had gotten physical between us."

“Are you kidding me Stiles, Why would you not tell us something like that, You should have never taken him back after the first time you two broke up." Lydia snapped.

“See that's why I kept it to myself, I know Me of all people should know better but I loved him and he loved me and I promise you guys it really is different when your in the situation and it wasn't like he was always bad to me."

“That’s how they work though Stiles they try and keep you on cloud nine so when they bring you down it softens the blow and you think its not that bad." Allison spoke.

“I know that now and I’m not making excuses about it, I was not at the top of my game with Aiden and I felt like you guys were just always judging me as this pathetic person who kept taking him back and it would piss me off and then Aiden would make everything better and it just became this messed up cycle and I didn't know how to break it."

“Damn Stilinski we never wanted you to think we were judging you like that we just wanted what was best for you and we didn't know how to make you see that without being rude about Aiden." Jackson whispered."

“I know that now Jackson and I was so embarrassed and I thought you guys would never want to speck to me again so I kept avoiding you and before I knew it more than a month had went by and I needed you guys back in my life."

“So Derek gave you the final push didn't he.” asked Isaac 

“I guess you can say that.” Stiles answered taking Derek’s hand in his.

“Okay people enough of this mushy stuff, We now know where we all stand with each other and all the bullshit is behind us. Stiles we love you no matter what and the past is officially the past and we never have to talk about you know who ever again." Lydia stated.

They caught up on each other’s lives and the gang tortured Stiles with sex questions about Derek which of course Derek didn't help him out of. They laughed for hours and stuffed their faces. After hours of talking and joking the group finally dispersed calling it a night.

Later that night in bed Stiles asked Derek why he wanted him, reminding Derek that he promised to tell him. Derek told him it was his eyes and of course Stiles butted in with how cliche that was, So Derek put his finger to his lips to silence him. He told him that he had spotted him one day laughing with who he later found out to know was Scott. He told him that he was laughing at something Scott had said and his laugh was loud and beautiful at the same time and that it reached his golden colored eyes and that he was hooked since then.

Then he found out that Lydia was best friend with the golden eyed boy and once she knew of his little crush she did everything in her power to get them to meet but that day never happened and the more Derek saw Stiles around on campus the more he feel for him but he also noticed how his smile stopped reaching his eyes and little by little the special spark starting dying out of his golden eyes. Lydia later told him that it was because of his jerk of a boyfriend Aiden. Then that morning they had met and Derek had to see the sadness and hurt in those beautiful eyes up close and personal and he knew from that moment on he wanted to be the one to always bring happiness and joy to those beautiful golden eyes.

That night Derek and Stiles made love for the first time of many and Stiles knew that his life would never be the same.

 

 

*************************

Three years later he and his friends were back in beacon hills for he and Derek’s bachelor party. They drank and danced, laughed and sung some very bad karaoke. Stiles thinks he remembers getting a lap dance from an older women or may or may not have been dressed up as super women. It might not have been the typically bachelor party but it was perfect for them. The next morning Stiles woke up in the warm embrace of his soon to be husband’s arms. Derek was still out cold, He wasn't much of a morning person like Stiles. So Stiles went to use bathroom and brushed his teeth. He tip toed into the living room and saw his friends laid out all over Derek’s place like that fateful morning Years ago.

Stiles smiled to himself thinking how far they had all come and how dumb he was for ever letting The one they never mention come into his life and how he almost let his ego lose the friendship he had with these people he would trust his life to. As he admired his sleeping and probably hung over friends he felt those strong familiar arms come around his waist and pull him in close.

“Oh Looks like someone’s happy this morning.” Stiles laughed pushing back into Derek’s pajama clad erection.

“I am happy and I’ll be even more happy when my fiance joins me in our warm bed and has his way with me.” Derek whispered low and rough in his ear as he starting grinding into Stiles ass.

“Babe our friends are here.”

“So.”

“So, You know how loud you get Derek.” Stiles said raising his brow.

“Well looks like you’ll just have to keep me quiet.” Derek smirked as he pulled Stiles toward their bedroom.

He just hopes his friends can look them in the eyes again when they wake because keeping Derek quiet was a battle he knew he had already lost.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like I was dragging on and on so I made myself an out... Thanks for reading :)
> 
> P.S I love kudos and comments (nice ones at least)
> 
> Want To be friends Come follow me http://simplycrazybeautiful.tumblr.com/


End file.
